Swords and a Screwdriver
by theGirlInterstellar
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory find themselves in the lovely Camp of fierce and active Demigods and stuck until the TARDIS is wholly fixed. Now Percy and Annabeth accompanies them. They went along…okay, though both parties need a little getting-use-to. Until disturbances- monsters haunting demigods even more gruesome and faster than ever before with unknown reason-begin to occur.
1. The Not-So-Swell Arrival

**First ever fic, hurrah!-i don't even know anymore. Thank you for giving this a go and , if you can, please leave reviews and constructive comments and such so I know what I stuffed up or to just simply boost my confidence or whatever... anyway thanks again! :)**

* * *

The luminous crescent moon floated in the pool of azure sky, there's not a cloud to be seen. The encompassing glitters of the distant galaxies shone brightly tonight and by the gods, it was a beautiful time to go stargazing. But in the far horizon, a hazy blue figure floated amidst the cold atmosphere. From the far planet ground below, it would take quite a time and concentration to spot the shape, for painted on was the bluest of the blue, but not as dark as the navy heavens (It's just hard to spot altogether, really.)

Inside the bobbing police box called a man to his companion, "Coping there, Pond?"

"Coping?" answered an irritated Scottish lady's voice which can be dangerous. "_Coping?!_ Do you have any idea how _ridiculous_ coping sounds in this sort of situation?" Amy Pond of Leadworth scoffed, clinging for her dear life at one of the metal side-bars, trying not to fall off could her becoming-sore arms can carry her. The TARDIS had stopped dead in the air, way far above ground, as I have probably mentioned. And what's worse was that she slanted to one side, doors wide-open and systems off, putting everyone in her in a dangerous position.

"Hanging sideways is fun." chimed the Doctor, gritting his teeth, on the other side of the console. He had his one arm around a railing and his other holding the _fizz_ing sonic screwdriver that he waved up and down towards the console before studying it like a wide-eyed 5th grader you analyzing your mathematics test paper.

"It's like…it's like monkey bars…" he went on, not taking his eyes off his trusty instrument. "But with the danger of falling. Hundreds and hundreds of feet above the ground. Solid, solid ground…Cheer up, Amy; it is a good workout for the arms. Say, where _is_ Rory?"

"In…the toilet,"— to this the Doctor muttered "Oh, goodness help him"— "but Doctor, this is gonna tear off my arms!" Amy fumed. Sweat rolled down her cheeks, her hands started sliding off the bar. She glanced down in terror to see dots of light, small building structures in the green forest stretched at the side of a high-tide beach, waves rapidly push and pulling with a few scattered rocks around, sticking out like big chunks of ingredients in a soup.

"Just about right- er, hang in there," Amy heard the Doctor say, his voice seemed to have come from the base of the console room. "Just fixing the stabilizer core and fission-fusion chambers which _should_ work if I just connect-"

"Doctor!" Amy shrieked. Her hands fully slid off the railings and she too skimmed down path, her boots screeched against the floor. Her feet had reached the open air when the engine sounds and the bright lights went on and the TARDIS came to life and straightened up briskly, halting Amy only just in time. Amy gripped the doorway so tight she might have dug her carefully painted nails in it; her breaths came out shaky and her hair bewildered, not to mention her heart pounding vigorously against her rib.

"You alright?" called the Doctor apologetically, grinning nervously. He came up to the console to see her sitting casually by the front doors, her back rising up and down rapidly so he could tell she was breathing hard. "So sorry about that."

She stood up and walked up to the console rigidly and as fast as her wobbly knees can carry her. She leaned with both hands against it and gaped up the TARDIS. "Don't ever, _ever_ do that again," she quaked.

The Doctor nodded, half-grinning, and was about to mention Rory when, speak of the devil, he heard sticky footsteps behind him. Amy glanced at the direction and her eyes widened even more while the Doctor slowly turned around to see a soaking wet Rory and certainly not looking so pleased.

"Okay, so I went in the toilet for one minute and the next thing I know: everything is _not_ going to where they're supposed to. What happened?"

The Doctor swallowed. "The fusion devices that enables us to travel through space sort of, er, collided with each other, flinging us to wherever we are now- which we'll then find out later- and it also interrupted the internal energy, disabling the main stabilizers in here and shutting some of the old girl's systems up for a moment."

Rory started to speak when he closed his mouth and nodded knowingly. "I'll just…" he gestured towards his damp clothes, turned around and went off. Finding out of what happened didn't make him feel any more assured.

The Doctor turned back to Amy and said pleasantly, "Shall we land?"

* * *

Annabeth held up the report card in her hands dangerously swiftly and close to his face. "What's this?" she said and by the tone of her voice, he could tell she was scowling.

"Uh, my Camp report card…?" Percy answered innocently.

"I _know_ what it is, Seaweed Brain," She rapped the card in his arm and he caught it. "I meant your Ancient Greece! Of course I knew you wouldn't care less for Archery, which you _totally_ owned, but your Ancient Greece is a disgrace. Son of one of the big three Greek gods and you've managed to translate an ancient _English_ citation to a Greek _'I tripped an old badger by his foot and gave him tea.'_ one. Really, Percy?" She said it all very quickly, trying not to laugh.

"Wait, how'd you know?" marveled Percy about his failed Greek translation she had just quoted, his eyebrows arched.

"It says there in the card."

"Chiron just had to mention it. Maybe you could give me private lessons again?"

Apparently, Annabeth was having none of it. "_Or_ _maybe_ you should focus more to it and less than talking to horses and fishes and whatever." She stormed off towards the beach, carrying a large sketchbook and a pencil case with her.

Soft breeze brushed pass their skins and the voice and smell of the salty waves splashing was ahead of them. Percy glanced at his watch: 7:39 in the evening.

"Okay give me a break, _Mom_," his utter sarcasm made Annabeth scoff and increase her pace. Percy stopped in his tracks for a moment and let out a frustrated groan to the sky. Sometimes Annabeth's strong and firm characteristic can be admirable and it did save their lives couple of times during their previous quests. But at times, it just drives him nuts.

Together they sat comfortably on the wooden porch, with all the night sky bathed with shining stars above them. Annabeth sketched and sketched buildings and temples and Percy thought she looked so…professional.

Annabeth caught him gazing at her. "What are you staring at?"

"What? Oh, I was just staring at your art works." He lied openly. Annabeth smiled and flipped through the pages of her book promptly, showing him right from the first page.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Although I still have a lot to learn and don't say I don't."

Catching glimpses of pictures and sketches; some finished and coloured. Percy stared in awe until she came to a page that caught his attention. He reached out and brought Annabeth to a stop from flipping through another page.

Startled, Annabeth looked up and said "What?"

"That box…" he muttered.

Annabeth shrugged and explained, "Oh, that? Rachel kind of helped me with that not a week ago. Kept bringing it up that she sees visions of it often and gave me the visuals so might as well draw it for fun. She didn't tell Chiron about it because she thought it might just be her ability just mixing up."

She touched the detailed borders of her drawing. It was indeed a blue box- a police box to be precise- with a background of thick green trees. It stood beside a pine tree that greatly resembled Thalia's former self.

What bothered Percy was that he'd only just dreamt of the same object of vision as Rachel, their oracle, last night and was surprised to find it in Annabeth's sketchbook. This could have meant something.

His deep thoughts and their moment was interrupted by a firm voice behind them.

Clarisse La Rue spoke up in an urgent manner, "You two lovebirds get up. We're needed up the Hill."

They both got up abruptly but he couldn't resist the manner to ask questions before Clarisse shushed him off and urged them to follow her quickly. Only then did they notice that she was carrying a javelin, indicating how alarming whatever the situation was. They jogged and pushed pass curious campers, young and old, from every cabins. When they neared the pine tree, this time Annabeth demanded information, "What's going on?"

Clarisse smirked and simply replied "You'll see."

Where the guarding dragon Peleus should be sleeping, stood the smoking blue box and its wheezing groaning sound replaced the dragon's loud snoring for a moment. Thin fog escaped the bottom of its doors; yellowy light shone through the windows and the polished label that said 'POLICE BOX'.

One tree nymph said spitefully, "That thing nearly brought couple of our young trees down…" She paused and shook her head. "It appeared out of nowhere!"

Beside her, Chiron, who towered over the little nymph, trotted closer to it. "Any ideas what it might be? And no snide comments, please, I know it's a police box."

Rachel appeared next to Annabeth with eyes wide open; a look of familiarity to the box occupied her face. She and Annabeth and Percy exchanged a glance at each other before Rachel spoke up, nodding towards the old thing. "Chiron, I-I had visions of it. Almost a week ago and often that time."

"And I also dreamed of it last night." Percy chimed in, to which Annabeth glanced at him that might have said _Why didn't you tell me?_

Chiron nodded knowingly. "Dionysus said he'll be along. Not every day do we get a blue box appearing out of thin air here in Camp."

There was a moment of silence, then silent gasps and murmurs when the door shook and slightly, just ever so slightly, started to open. Clarisse and couple of armed campers gripped their weapons tight, nymphs scrambled back to their trees and everyone else readied themselves for whatever might come out of the innocent-looking box.

* * *

Amy let out a stifled gasp and froze right on the spot. If she could've taken one more step forward, she would probably have had her right foot bitten off, for in front of her was a _long_, curled up dragon with scales the colour of copper, glistening under the lights of the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rory, too, stopped in their tracks.

The Doctor nearly clapped his hands together as a mannerism during these kinds of circumstances when he stopped himself from making any noise that might wake the reptile. "So, we have materialised around a sleeping "dragon", that's new. Love new, new is good. Mind you, it is a bit disturbing though."

"_A bit disturbing_?" exclaimed Rory to the Doctor before turning to Amy saying "Amy, step away from it," in a cautious and whispered manner.

Amy nodded vigorously. "I am! Doctor, how are we going to move it out?"

The Doctor smiled hopefully. "No idea, but listen, it'll probably hear us out and maybe we could get to a nice agreement if we just…tell it to move? I don't know! Never really encountered the problem of having one in the TARDIS before." He pondered for a while and looked at the dragon-like creature intently. It might probably just a dinosaur, or a really big alien reptile. But whatever it was, it was too long and big for a modern reptile. _Where are we this time, eh? _He wondered fondly.

"Amy, Rory, I'm going to check outside where we are. Keep our friend…comfortably safe." He gave an encouraging smile and thumbs up before Amy and Rory could even protest, though they had started to but decided otherwise.

The Doctor toddled towards the doors as quietly as possible. He neared the door. He touched the door and started pushing it, catching a limited glimpse of the outside when suddenly…

_THONG! _

The noise the TARDIS made, as if she was being hit from the outside, echoed off her walls and reached the dragon's ears — thinking about it, the Doctor wondered why the dragon hadn't woken up in the first place but putting that aside— Whatever the case, the fatal-looking reptile opened his yellow eyes and rose from his slumber.

It growled, looking around intently at his alien surroundings. His eyes focused on the console just beside him filled with shiny buttons, levers and goodness knows what a tamed dragon could tell. But this is definitely not the pine tree.

He turned to the odd and skinny man by the door. He growled under his breath, thin smoke coming out from his nostrils. The Doctor grinned in the friendliest way he could make at the creature and he said calmly, "Hi. Would you mind if you move out?


	2. The D Stands For

The door of the police box opened, its hinges creaked weakly. A man suddenly poked his head out; his curious expression in realization soon melted into a pleasant smile and greeted "Oh! A centaur, interesting. Er, hello! Where are we?" and waited for their response.

Chiron and the campers gaped at him and there was a short moment of silence. Percy would've addressed the man if he had not spoken up before him again, this time a tad bit louder but with the same pleasantness of his British tone. "Okay. And, oh-" He jerked his head behind him. "-we have your pet by the way, not to worry. Just thought you'd be looking for the…sweet thing."

Chiron talked for the first time since the man, calmly but firm, "Yes, he is, indeed. But might I just ask how could he possibly end up and fit in your minuscule box when he was here a minute before you landed and surely you've seen his size."

"Oh, don't get me started." the man marveled, nodding. "'Scuse me for a moment, thank you." then poked his head back in the box.

* * *

"Centaur and armed teenagers outside, it's all fine." He waved his arms around like a madman (probably because he is, never mind). The reptile had his massive snake-like head still risen up from the ground and is clearly wide awake with his low growling but in the not-so bright side, it still hasn't attacked any of them. Yet.

Beside and a slightly far behind the dragon, Rory ventured to the Doctor, "Wait, what do you mean _'armed teenagers'_?"

"_Teens_, Rory, teens with spears, swords, knives and shields, thought you would love them. Be all Roman-y around them." The Doctor's hands waved and extended in the air with each weapon.

"What? Doctor, where are we?" Amy chimed in.

Before the Doctor could even reply his usual "I don't know", the dragon stood up. To the three's sheer surprise, it strolled towards the doors, vibrations sprang every heavy step he made, his long tail slithered behind him. Pass the Doctor, the dragon pushed through the TARDIS doors and out again in the open. Words of bewilderment filled the air.

Finally, the creature encircled the pine tree and sat casually, as if none of the last few moments ever happened.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor looked back at his companions. "That's settled then. Now come on! Let's go meet the others."

The Doctor hopped outside followed by Amy and Rory.

"Who are you?" asked the centaur.

"I'm the Doctor; this is Amy and Rory. And we come in peace!" Fitfully, he held his two hands up in peace signs with two fingers each. Apart from the sneers, when nobody seemed to go along he held it down with a hinted bitter expression. He looked around. Everything seemed to be normal and nothing alien. Except of course for the children holding the sharp weapons, that is.

"Sorry about that, ship materialised around your dragon here but the TARDIS is perfectly safe and no harm done. She is actually damaged and the old girl needs a bit of repairing before she can go again. So, where are we?"

"Long Island Sound, New York. Why?" said a boy in with dark hair in about 16 years old.

The Doctor squinted at his shirt. "Camp Half-Blood? It's a camp then! Great, love camps. You go sit by the bonfire, burn some marshmallows and cuddle by your mates and tell stories and sing-a-longs," The Doctor marveled dreamily, putting his arms around Amy and Rory's shoulders on either side of him.

"Let's get on then!" He started making his way down the hill, half-dragging the two with him, towards the grand looking "camp site" when a bulky-looking girl, just a very few inches shorter than him, held her javelin dangerously close to the Doctor's throat.

"Not so fast, mister." she commanded.

Outraged, Amy muttered "How old are you?" The girl snubbed her and kept her focus on the Doctor, who turned to his coat pocket, got out his psychic paper and in return, he held it right in front of her face boldly, ignoring the tip of her sharp spear held to his vulnerable throat.

"Not so fast yourself, little missy. All-round Camp Inspectors, actually, see how you would react and if everything is in check and the children's having a blast this summer-"

"We do not need any Camp Inspectors at all, _Doctor_. Everything is in perfect order." Chiron cut him off.

"What sort of camp doesn't need Camp Inspectors, really, Chiron," and as if a figurative veil of genuineness suddenly covered the Doctor's cheery face, he walked and faced Chiron.

"And what sort of camp is this when the _children_ are allowed to play with big knives and golden plates, a big tamed reptile on the loose _AND _has a _centaur_ for a director?"

* * *

Old Chiron looked straight into the Doctor's eyes without flinching or answering. It was definitely one of the times that Percy saw him looking _that_ intently at someone who clearly knows something's going on.

"They've crossed the barrier fine, that guy just saw Chiron's true form through the Mist and Peleus ignored them." Annabeth mumbled between Percy and Rachel. "They can't be demigods, can they? I mean look at their age, it's impossible especially now that the gods swore to their promise on Styx."

"Tell me Chiron, what does _'Half-Blood'_ stand for?" inquired the man called the Doctor. _Could this guy get any weirder? _Percy thought to himself.

"Doctor, maybe we should move elsewhere," the guy named Rory started when out of nowhere, a familiar and that irritating bored-voice cut him off.

"No, by all means stay, Mr. Williams. It would be awful if we'd let our Inspectors go with our results being…substandard."

In a spot right in the middle of a small crowd where they were certain that nobody was there seconds ago was Mr. D sitting cross-legged in a small comfortable chair woven out of vines. In his right arm he held his usual beverage of diet coke and in his face he wore the classic expression of his utter boredom with the world. Poor Mr. D, while some of you think him basically as a child in tantrum.

Couple of minutes later, Rachel bid her farewell to the camp when her father had picked her up. After that, they've tucked the campers back into their cabins- except for the head counselors, whom are called to help sort things out. After the counterparts introduced to each other their names, questions rained the meeting room.

"Is this really a camp?" doubted Amy.

"Of course it is, look around, mortal," replied Clarisse from the opposite side of the table spitefully.

"Hang on, '_mortal'_? I'm as immortal as any bloody god-"

"Does anybody want lemonade?" Chiron trots in the room carrying a wide tray with a large pitcher of the beverage.

On they went for a brief moment, having the room a total mess of mixed conversations and questions with Mr. D tolerating it, until Chiron had enough of it and called the room in order louder than he probably should have.

"This isn't working. Miss Amy, Clarisse, ladies please go sit as far as you can from each other for now. Drew, stop your complaining and Clovis, get off the Doctor. Percy assist him please. Okay, if we're settled as much as we can, Mr. D…?"

"Hello," the strange Doctor whispered to Percy who was pulling the leaning Clovis on siesta from the Doctor. "Would you mind telling me what you lot really are? Autons? Zygons undercover? Come on I'll find out sooner or later…"

Percy stared at the Doctor awkwardly and did not really know the proper answer to respond with. The Doctor knocked twice on the perplexed Percy's forehead like a door, sniffed him- which seemed to attract Annabeth's attention making her look uncomfortable- and looked at Percy eye to eye. "No, definitely not." Percy was just too confused to do something.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, Doctor, Miss Pond, and Rory…"-to this Rory flashed a distraught face and shrugged- "I welcome you to our humble camp and whatever," said Mr. D without so much an enthusiasm as expected in his tone. "We'll skip the rest of the introduction for time's sake."

Almost immediately, the Doctor turned away (to Percy's great content) and addressed Mr. D straightforwardly. "Yes, we probably should, the whole of it. Now Mr. D, what _does_ '_Half-Blood'_ and '_Mr. D'_ really mean?"

"Quite the curious one, aren't you?" scoffed Mr. D and the Doctor shrugged in return, looking pleased. "Hera said you'd be one."

"Hera?" Annabeth inquired. "You mean the gods have something to do with this?"

"Gods?" the Doctor said puzzled and turning to Annabeth, who looked as much as confused as him.

Percy was becoming impatient to where the purpose of this whole meeting boils up to. "Yeah, gods. You know, those ancient Greek gods like Poseidon and Zeus? That's what we 'lot' half are. We're their children, okay? Not those Autons or Zy- whatever those things you just said a while ago."

"So you're telling us the gods are real and…and this camp is for their 'half-bloods'?" Rory finally concluded to himself in shock and the likewise Amy beside him said "But Doctor, how is that possible?"

"Anything's possible, Amy. Even landing in a far distant universe where this happens in a daily basis is. Demigods, centaurs, gods and goddesses, possibly the good old mythical creatures. All in another world. There's plenty of others but we landed in this one..."

Mr. D sat in his chair, fanning his face dramatically. "Loo Ellie, can you open the windows, there's too much scientific stuff going on."

The Doctor faced the camp director. "So Mr D. The _D_ stands for-"

"Dionysus, yes, god of wine, madness and some plants. Took you long enough but anyway, this meeting is over now. You and your friends are allowed to reside here until your ship is repaired. Adjourned!"

"Prove it." the Doctor stated rather doubtfully and the god eyed him for a moment when…

"Doctor!" Amy screamed as thick grape vines wove their way up to her neck. Rory scrambled and struggled to remove the strong vines slowly enveloping Amy.

"All right, all right! You have me, let her go." The Doctor barked at Mr. D.

"Mr. D, don't we have the position to also know more things about this Doctor and his friends? To balance out the information." consulted Chiron, who had been quiet throughout the length of the meeting, from one corner of the room. And of course, the Doctor obliged.

He told his basic information with the help and little information put in of Amy and Rory, about his and also his gang's background. They needed not for an example since the materialization around Peleus had been quite enough. The demigods in the room all looked unsettled in general, but the two most ancient people, as time counts, looked convinced and in fact, Mr. D didn't seem to be bothered at all.

And I guess I should tell you why: The both of them knew this would happen, of course. Despite the growing tension Hera's upcoming plan, the 'switch' had caused, the gods foresaw an appalling force that will consume lives, mostly demigod, and use it to their monstrous advantage. It wasn't Gaia's or anymore dark almighty's forces as far as they know. It was something far more realistic and…extraterrestrial you might say.

The problem had already started in point of fact. In the past two days, 5 satyrs reported failed rescues of demigods and they've all been attacked by the same described monster. They don't devour the children on the spot like the usual do. When the satyr is dazed enough, they drag the demigod around and around, didn't matter where. And when they were red and a great portion of their skin was scratched blushing, they drag them underground, where the satyr couldn't reach them. This was worth a quest for the demigods, of course. But one man can only help to fully stop the problem. And so, when Rachel visited the camp, she had visions of his universally renowned transportation, a sign that when it finally arrives in their doorstep, a friend will be inside to help them.

"They can't sleep in our cabin." Travis Stoll automatically said, wearily. "We've still got too many people with the other cabins under construction."

"We're giving them as fast as we can." said Jake Mason.

Amy, Rory and most certainly the Doctor was impressed with the effort the kids were putting on patching up their camp. "Oi, it's all right, we can sleep in the TARDIS just fine. Bigger on the inside, remember."

"-although the bunks are still a bit off putting." Rory put in that it made the Doctor scowl.

"Are you sure, Doctor?" Chiron crossed his arms. "There are rooms down hall, if you might want to-"

The Doctor stood up from his seat and walked towards Chiron. "No really, thank you. We can manage in the TARDIS. We might join you for occasions and burning of marshmallows though..."

To Chiron's surprise, the Doctor grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed the air on either side near his face. He patted Dionysus' shoulder, ruffled Percy and Clovis' hairs then waved his hand for Amy and Rory to follow him. They waved their goodbyes and made out the door when the Doctor came back in.

"…You _do_ do campfires in- in demigod camps, right?" he queried for the last time to them that night.

The head counselors nodded. "Oh yeah, and more grand than normal ones." Percy added.

"Marshmallows?"

"Yes, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, beaming, and gave them a thumbs-up before running for the door. Percy and the other head counselors had had quite a long night and also went back into their cabins, carrying the information that an alien with companions are joining them for a time now.

* * *

**I would have gotten carried away on that D part, tbh. ANyway, _thank you_ for reading this and if you want (and please), leave reviews and other comments to this story. Or if you just simply want to sob with me in the corner about 11's regenaration this christmas, your review is most welcome. Happy new year! **


End file.
